


Misconceptions

by Fanficbear



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Humor, Pregnancy, mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficbear/pseuds/Fanficbear
Summary: It is the day before Sakura and Sasuke's anniversary and Sasuke is stuck trying to find out the perfect gift. What happens when all else fails and he takes signs from his wife's behavior that may lead to what he thinks as the perfect gift. Will everything go according to plan or will there be a twist?





	Misconceptions

The date is June 21 and the sun is shining brightly on the village hidden in the leaves. Everything is going splendidly in the small café in the heart of the civilian district. That is until everyone is startled by a loud, and when I say loud I mean a migraine inducing yell.

 

“You seriously didn’t get her anything teme!” Everyone looked towards the familiar blonde haired Hokage.

 

“No, I didn’t!” His dark-haired companion said quietly. “Now will you for the love of god sit your ass back down. You’re causing a scene Naruto.”

 

As Naruto was about to scream at him again he looked behind him and saw that the whole café was staring at him.

 

“Gomen everybody. Excuse us.” Naruto said bowing to the patrons and grabbing the Uchiha by the collar. “We’re going Sasuke.”

 

“Wait-”

 

Once the two men were out of ear shot the Hokage thought it was as good a time as any to start lecturing his teammate on the dos and don’ts of marriage.

 

“Teme look, you can’t not give anything to Sakura for your anniversary.”

 

“I wouldn’t know the first thing to get her. I’ve been gone so long that I don’t know the first thing that she would like.” Sasuke said.

 

“There is only one thing that Sakura want’s Sasuke.” Naruto started to say but was then interrupted by one of his shadow clones that was in charge of the office.

 

“We need you back in the office boss.” It said.

 

“Sorry Sasuke gotta go. Think about it and if you’re still having a hard time come by later.” He said as he waved to his companion.

 

Even though Naruto is the Hokage and generally doesn’t let his clones take care of the office there are times when it is slow and nothing pressing to attend to that he and Sasuke meet up for a light lunch and a hand-to-hand combat session. It is very seldom that they get interrupted.

 

‘Hm. I can’t believe it has been that long.’ Naruto thought to himself as he headed back to work.

It’s been almost thirteen years since Sasuke and Sakura got married. How time flies.

 

‘I hope the teme figures out what to get Sakura for their anniversary and not make the same mistake I did.’

 

When Naruto and Hinata were celebrating their anniversary a couple years back he went to the trouble of asking every one of their friends for advice, all except Sakura of course seeing as how she was away on a mission, and let me tell you it didn’t end very well. In the end, everyone gave the worst advice and to top it all off he thought that he would get everything everyone suggested. Let’s just say when Hinata opened up her gift of a piece of exercise equipment she sort of flipped out and it resulted with Naruto being forced out of the house for a good long week and he had to camp out at the Uchiha’s.

 

“I can’t believe you would do that idiot! Of course, she is going to get mad! All she wanted was for you to spend some time away with her for a weekend and then you go and buy her one of the worst gifts a husband could give!” Sakura yelled when he told her that night what happened.

 

“Everyone said that she was starting to complain about not getting enough training in and felt sluggish.” Naruto said in self-defence.

 

“That may be true but that doesn’t mean you give your wife an elliptical. If anything, you should’ve surprised her with an impromptu sparring match. That way she gets some training in and some time with her husband.”

 

“Oh. That would’ve probably been better.” Naruto said as he slammed his head against the kitchen table.”

 

“Men.” She murmured under her breath.

 

“Well what would you like from Sasuke if he ever comes home for your anniversary?”

 

“Hm…” She pondered. “A nice quiet dinner, just the two of us. That’s all I want. I would just want to enjoy the night with him.” She said with a far off look on her face.

 

“Ah.”

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

“Hey Sasuke!”

 

“Hn. Ino?” He said as he stopped and waited for the enthusiastic blonde to catch up with him.

 

“What are you up to?” She asked.

 

“Nothing.” Sasuke said as he started walking again.

 

“Actually.” He started as he stopped walking.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You have been close with Sakura since before the academy, right?”

 

“Of course. We go way back.” She beamed. “Looking for advice on what to get her? Your anniversary is coming up right.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well if you want my opinion I would say take her to some extravagant restaurant over an expensive hotel and spend the night. That would really knock her socks off if you know what I mean.” She smirked as she nudged Sasuke on his shoulder.

 

“Hn. Thanks’ Ino. I’ll think about it.” He said as he walked away leaving Ino in the dust.

 

“Good luck!” She yelled.

 

‘Hm. Maybe a night out would be enjoyable.’ Sasuke pondered. ‘Wouldn’t hurt looking for other alternatives though.

 

His anniversary with the pink haired beauty was not far off. Actually, it was tomorrow. Not much time to prepare, if it wasn’t for the blonde he wouldn’t have thought to give her any type of gift. Although seeing as how it was their first anniversary in nearly a decade that they spent together he should at least make an effort to make it memorable.

 

As he started walking in the direction of his family home he ran across their old sensei.

 

“Kakashi!” He called out in hope of catching the man’s attention.

 

“Hm? Oh Sasuke. Beautiful day outside no?” The white-haired man asked with a crinkle in his eyes.

 

“Yes, it is but I was actually hoping to ask you if you have any advice on a gift for Sakura for our anniversary.” He told him.

 

“Hmm. Ah right that’s tomorrow isn’t it. My how time flies.”

 

“Yes. So, do you have any suggestions? You’ve been around her more than I have these past few years.”

 

“Hm. Let’s see.” Kakashi thought meaningfully as he stroked his chin.

 

Hatake knew exactly what to suggest to his former student turned comrade but he thought that it would be better for him to figure it out himself.

 

Did I say better I meant more entertaining.

 

What? He’s an old man, not getting any younger he needs to have his fun while he still can.

 

“Sorry Sasuke I don’t know.” He said. “Try asking lady Tsunade. She might be best to ask.”

 

“Hn. Right. Thanks for nothing.” Sasuke said with a groan as he walked away.

 

‘Good luck Sasuke.’ He thought to himself.

 

After what was a good half hour Sasuke managed to find the former blonde hokage, his wife’s former sensei and close friend. Lady Tsunade.

 

“Oi Uchiha!” She called out as she spotted the dark-haired male.

 

“Tsunade.” He nodded his head in greeting.

 

“How is my ol’ student doing? Not working herself too much, is she?”

 

“No.” He answered. When truthfully, he wasn’t sure. He had been busy with an assignment for the past week and had only returned this morning.

 

“Well that’s good.” She smiled.

 

“Hn.”

 

“So, your anniversary is coming up, tomorrow isn’t it?” She asked.

 

“Yes. I’m surprised you remember.” He answered.

 

When Sakura and Sasuke got married the old woman was more than a little intoxicated. And that was saying something considering who we are talking about. The woman got a little carried away and got totally smashed at their wedding.

 

“Ha. Watch it boy. I am not above drilling a couple holes in that attitude of yours.”

 

“Hn.”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if you had a suggestion on what to get Sakura for our anniversary?”

 

“Hm…” She thought, going through all of the things that she thought Sakura might like.

 

“Ah ha! I got it!” She yelled as if she cracked a code.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

Tsunade came closer to the Uchiha and whispered something in his ear.

 

After hearing what the woman had to say he sighed.

 

“Goodbye lady Tsunade.” He said and quickly departed from the corner of the shop she was at.

 

“Hey wait up! Don’t be a prude!” She called laughing hysterically.

 

As Sasuke was walking back to his house, determined to put an end to this stupid farce he thought back to what the woman suggested.

 

‘What is the point of lingerie? I don’t think Sakura even has one outfit.’ He thought to himself.

 

Sure, early on in their relationship she tried dressing up for the bedroom. Tried being the operative word. Whenever she dressed up the night ended up with her ensemble being torn to pieces. And after a couple hundred ryo later Sakura stopped buying it all together. Not that Sasuke minded. He wanted the woman under the clothes not the clothes itself. She was beautiful enough without it. To him it was just cumbersome.

 

As he started getting nearer to his street he bumped into a certain former Hyuga heiress.

 

“Oh, Gomen Sasuke-kun.” She bowed apologetically.

 

“No need Hinata. What are you doing in this neighborhood?” He asked given that the woman lived on the opposite side of the village, closer to the Hokage office.

 

“Oh, I was meeting with Sakura-chan. We were discussing matters with the baby.” She said as she rubbed her protruding belly.

 

After everything calmed down with the chunin exams Hinata and Naruto found out that they were expecting their third child.

 

“Is everything alright?” He asked worriedly.

 

“Yes, everything is fine Sakura just gave me some home remedy to help with the swelling.” She smiled.

 

“I see.”

 

“Well I best be off. Naruto should be home soon and dinner should be ready by the time he gets back.” As she bowed a goodbye Sasuke called out to her.

 

“Hinata.”

 

“Hai?”

 

“Tomorrow is Sakura’s a I’s anniversary and I was wondering if you have any suggestions on what to get Sakura as a present?”

 

“Oh.” She said startled. “I don’t feel comfortable butting in in other people’s marriage. I’m sorry Sasuke.”

 

“Hn. It’s quite alright. I should figure it out for myself. Thank you anyways. Get home safely.” He said as he side stepped the pregnant woman.

 

He would’ve seen her home if it wasn’t that he saw Boruto out of the corner of his eye waiting to walk his mother home.

 

‘Honestly how Hinata was compatible with the dobe is beyond me. He is nothing but meddlesome while she respectfully keeps herself out of other people’s business.’ He thought to himself.

 

“Tadaima.” He called out as he finally reached his front door.

 

“Okaeri papa!” Sarada called as she greeted her father in the main entry way. “Here let me get your coat!”

 

“That’s not necessary Sarada.” He said as he hung up his coat.

 

When he turned around he saw the sad expression his daughter wore.

 

“Where’s your mother?” He asked as he bent down and took Sarada in for a warm hug.

 

“In the kitchen finishing super.” She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father’s shoulders.

 

“Hn.” He said as he followed her to the main living area.

 

“Look who’s back mama!”

 

“Hm?” Sakura asked as she stopped what she was doing and looked at who entered the dining room behind her daughter.

 

“Oh! Darling!” She yelled as she ran to give her husband a hug.

 

“Oof.” He groaned as he was nearly taken out by the force but was able to steady himself in the last second.

 

“I’ve been gone barely a week Sakura.” He said exasperatedly.

 

“Hai. But I thought that you were going to miss our anniversary tomorrow so I am just glad you made it.” She grinned.

 

“Hn.”

 

“Ahem.” Sarada interrupted.

 

“Oh.” Sakura said startled that they weren’t alone. She blushed a deep pink as she unwrapped her legs from her husband and stepped away from him.

 

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked.

 

“Shut up.” She said under her breath.

 

“So, Sarada told me you were finishing up dinner.” He asked.

 

“Hai. Cha!” She yelled as she smelled something burning in the other room.

 

“Oh boy.” Sarada sighed.

 

“Let’s set the table Sarada.” Sasuke said.

 

“Hai.”

 

As father and daughter started setting up the family dining table he thought now was a good enough time to ask.

 

“Sarada.” He called out.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Out of anyone in the village you are the one who spends the most time with your mother. What do you think she would like as an anniversary gift?”

 

“Oh. I don’t know.” She said pondering.

 

“Well actually.” She whispered, gesturing her father to lean in closer.

 

“I think mama isn’t exercising enough. She’s been putting on a bit of weight I think. Maybe a piece of exercise equipment?”

 

“Put on weight you say?” He whispered thoughtfully.

 

“Hai. Especially around her middle. Don’t you think?” She asked.

 

“Hm. I haven’t noticed.”

 

“Hey. What are you two whispering about over there?” Sakura asked as she came over with the serving dishes filled with sweet potato soup.

 

“Oh, nothing mama.” Sarada smiled.

 

“Hn.” Sasuke agreed.

 

“Well whatever it is come sit down so we can eat. I’m starving.” Sakura said as she started to dish out the entre.

 

“See.” Sarada said whispering to her father.

 

“Hn.”

 

“I might not have extra sensitive ears but that doesn’t mean that I can’t hear from two feet away you two.” Sakura said glaring at them. “If it’s about my appetite it’s just that I skipped lunch this morning cause of an emergency surgery. Not that it’s any of your business.” She huffed.

 

“Hai. Gomen mama.”

 

“Hn.”

 

“Forget it lets just eat.” She said.

 

After dinner that night Sasuke lies in bed as he thinks about all the suggestions he had been given. As he started to doze off after a long trip home the phone by his bed side table went off.

 

“Hello?” He asked groggily.

 

“Yo, Its me.”

 

“What do you want Naruto don’t you know its late?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“I heard you ran into Hinata on the way home.”

 

“Yeah. I’m guessing she made it home safely?” He asked even though he knew that Boruto was more than capable of making sure he got his mother home safely.

 

“Hai. Boruto walked her home although you already knew that.”

 

“Why did you call Naruto.”

 

“Oh, about that. Hinata said you asked her for her opinion on a gift and she didn’t give you one.”

 

“Yea. She said she didn’t want to intrude. Unlike someone.” He said hintingly.

 

“Yeah well she told me to tell you not to make the same mistake that I did a couple years back.”

 

“Oh?” Sasuke questioned. His interest now piqued.

 

“Yea she said that Sakura’s weight gain has nothing to do with lack of exercise. Whatever that means.” Naruto said before he was hanged up on.

 

As Sasuke pondered what that meant he ignored the constant ringing of his cell phone.

 

‘Wait a minute… Of course.’ He thought.

 

It all made sense. The weight gain, the pain in the back Sakura was complaining about before he left on his latest mission and the increased appetite.

 

As Sasuke sat up in bed he had a massive smirk on his face.

 

.

.

.

 

“Ah! That felt heavenly. Thanks for letting me go into the shower first Sasuke. I really needed that.” She said as she entered their bedroom from their ensuite.

 

“Hn.” He said.

 

As he got up to go to the bathroom his only thought now was that he had the perfect gift in mind for his wife. The perfect gift indeed.

 

.

.

.

The next morning when Sakura woke up from her much-needed rest she was surprised to find that Sasuke was not in bed.

 

“Dear?” She called out. “Where are you?”

 

As she exited their bedroom she saw a little note on the mirror in the hall way.

 

‘Go and buy yourself something nice. I need the house for a couple hours.’ The note said.

 

“Huh? What could he possibly be doing?” She asked herself just as she heard a loud banging noise coming from the spare room at the end of the hall.

 

“Damn it!” Came a loud curse.

 

“Sasuke! Are you alright?” She called out from the other side of the door as she tried to open it.

 

“Yes. Something just dropped on my foot I’m fine. Don’t come in!” He called out as he tried blocking the door.

 

“But.”

 

“No buts. I’m working on a surprise. Now go. You can’t be here today. I’ll call you when you can return.”

 

“But.”

 

“Sakura. Please. It’s important.”

 

“Oh alright.” She sighed. “Just be careful.”

 

“Hai.”

 

After Sakura waited a few minutes to make sure nothing else was happening she decided to get dressed and head out the door.

 

.

.

.

 

“Teme?!” Naruto called out as he entered his teammate’s house. “Where you at?”

 

“In the spare bedroom!” Sasuke called out.

 

“What’s the big idea. Today is the first day I’ve had off in a while and I was planning on spending it with my pregnant wife. I thought you would be doing the same considering today is your anniversary.” Naruto said as he walked down the long hallway towards his destination.

 

As he entered the room what awaited Naruto had him floored.

 

“What the hell!” He screamed.

 

“I need help bringing up Sarada’s old crib.” Sasuke said as he moved past the blonde as he started for the basement.

 

“What the hell Sasuke.”

 

“Sakura is pregnant.”

 

“What!! Holy smokes!” Naruto yelled.

 

“Oh my gosh congratulations teme! Another baby.” He said with a large goofy Naruto grin.

 

“Yeah. Surprising.”

 

“Man, this is so cool. I’m so happy for you guys.” He cried as he patted his best friend on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks fool.” Sasuke smiled.

 

Even though this came as a surprise and they weren’t really planning on having another child just yet Sasuke couldn’t help but be excited. This time they were going to do it right.

No confused feelings. No giving birth in an underground liar filled with the unimaginable. No this time things were going to go smoothly. He was sure of it.

 

“What can I do to help. I am guessing you are making a nursery for the baby as a gift to Sakura?”

 

“Hn.” Sasuke said in confirmation.

 

“She is going to be stoked!” Naruto beamed.

 

“Yes. Hopefully.”

 

“I need help carrying the remaining furniture up the stairs and I need help with the painting. I already got the cans but I need help painting. I thought with your shadow clones we can get everything done in half the time.” Sasuke said as he walked down the stairs to where Sarada’s old baby things were.

 

“Totally. I’m at your service. This is going to awesome!”

 

.

.

.

 

After a couple hours, the light from the outside was starting to dim. Sakura would be home anytime now.

 

Sasuke must admit for not having all that much time he and Naruto put together quite the nursery. He was quite pleased. He just hoped that Sakura would like it just as much.

 

“Sasuke! I’m home!” Sakura called out from the living room.

 

“We’re in here Sakura-chan!” Naruto called out as he wiped the remaining paint splotches off of his face.

 

“Where are they?” Came a familiar voice.

 

“Oh Hinata. What are you doing here?” Naruto asked as he exited the room still holding the paint covered rag.

 

“Oh, I came to wish Sasuke-kun a happy anniversary since I forgot to yesterday. That and I remembered you telling me you were here.” The Uzumaki woman said.

 

“Ah right.”

 

“Naruto? Where is Sasuke?”

 

“Oh Teme? He’s in the room.” He said.

 

“Is that paint in your hair?” She asked.

 

“Oh yeah I was helping Sasuke paint the spare bedroom.” He said with a wearily smile. He didn’t want to give anything away before Sasuke was ready.

 

“Oi Sasuke you ready for the girls?” He called out.

 

“Yeah!” The Uchiha called out.

 

“Well ladies I present to you your anniversary present Sakura.” Naruto said bowing theatrically as he gestured to the door.

 

“Huh?” Sakura said looking back at Hinata who just shrugged her shoulders.

What awaited the girls was anything but what they expected.

 

As Sakura opened the door what she saw had her speechless. It was her husband standing beside a familiar looking crib that used to belong to her daughter. No, it wasn’t just the crib it was a whole freaking nursery.

 

“Uh Sasuke. Dear. What’s all this?” She asked.

 

“I wanted to surprise you. I put everything together and figured out what was going on. You’re pregnant. Not knowing what else to give you I though having a head start would be a great gift. Is it not?” Sasuke asked. A little alarmed that his wife looked more confused than happily surprised.

 

Before long, after the shock set in Hinata burst out laughing hysterically which surprised both husbands as this was very unlike her.

 

“Uh dear.” Sakura started.

 

“Hn?”

 

“Um. I’m not actually pregnant.” She grimaced.

 

“What!” Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

 

“Hai. I’m not pregnant.”

 

“But-but, the weight gain, the back aches, the appetite. They are all signs of early pregnancy!” Sasuke said.

 

“Ha-ha. Yes but I am not really pregnant.” Now Sakura was laughing alongside Hinata who hadn’t stopped.

 

“But-”

 

“Well I guess we can chalk this experiment to a success Hinata-chan.” Sakura said to her friend.

 

“H-Hai.”

 

“Wait experiment?”

 

“Yes. You see the board of directors at the hospital asked us to create a sort of pill that over time tricks a women’s body to show false signs of pregnancy, and allows a woman to go through the beginning stages of pregnancy. That’s what Hinata and I have been working on these past couple of weeks. Using me as the guinea pig. I wasn’t sure if it was working considering I thought the backaches were a sign of the stress I’ve been feeling as a result of the overworking I’ve been doing for this project and not the actual drug itself.”

 

“So, you’re not actually pregnant?” Sasuke asked in clarification.

 

“No, I’m not sorry.” Sakura said feeling a little bad now after seeing all the work the men did.

 

“No way.” Naruto said looking very deflated.

 

“Gomen Naruto.” Sakura apologized. “It was very sweet of you to help out.” She smiled.

 

“Oh man what a bummer.” He added. “C’mon Hinata. Let’s go home before I get even more depressed.” Naruto said as he left the room sulking.

 

“Coming Naruto. Goodbye and congratulations on your anniversary.” With a bow Hinata too left the couple standing in the now obsolete nursery.

 

“I’m so sorry Sasuke. I had no idea you thought this. I was sure the experiment was a fail.” Sakura said as she pouted.

 

“Hn. Doesn’t surprise me. After all you were so clueless when you were first pregnant with Sarada.”

 

“Hey! That was different.” She moped.

 

After taking one last look around an idea came to him.

 

“Hey Sakura. Does this mean the experiment worked and you are done with this?” He asked hopeful.

 

“Hai. I just have to write the notes and hand them over to the board.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well I was thinking I could give you your second present.” He said as he led Sakura out of the bedroom and into theirs.

 

“You got me a second gift? You didn’t have too.”

 

“Hn. I know but I wanted too. I was going to give this to you as a celebration but I guess we could use it to for something else.” He said smirking.

 

“Huh? What’s that face for Sasuke.”

 

“Here open it.” He said passing her a small heart shaped box.

When Sakura opened it, she was startled.

 

“Wait this is…”

 

“Happy anniversary Sakura.” Sasuke mumbled as he started pressing open mouthed kisses over Sakura’s exposed neck.

 

“S-Sasuke.” She groaned.

 

“I was thinking. It wouldn’t be bad to have a second child. And besides it would be a waste of a perfectly good room would it not if we didn’t use it. The dobe and I worked hard on it.” He said as he started undressing his wife.

 

“B-but are you sure you want to have another one now? I mean you just recently came home on a more permanent basis isn’t it too soon?” She asked trying to distract her overzealous husband.

 

“No. It’s time. I don’t want to waste our lives stuck in limbo. I want to move on in our relationship. I’m home for good now apart from the occasional mission that every other shinobi goes on.” He said as he stopped as he hovered above his wife.

 

“Do you not want to?” He asked as he separated from her.

 

“Do I not want to? Of course, I want too. I’ve always wanted to have another child.” Sakura said beaming up at him.

 

“Well than why not start now?” He said smirking at her.

 

“Well why not.” She smirked back at him.

 

“Happy Anniversary Sakura.” He said as he turned off the light.

 

“Hai. Happy Anniversary dear.”

 

And that ladies and gentlemen is how the Uchiha’s spent their anniversary…

 

_Oh boy. That was the longest freaking thing I ever wrote. Apart from essays for school of course._

_I really hope you liked this one-shot and it’s twist. Please let me know what you thought. I’d love to write more one-shots if people like this one so let me know._

_Hoping to update A Shattered Secret sometime tomorrow._

_Chao,_

 

 

 


End file.
